


softly (your breath, your touch, your existence)

by melskyfall



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Cuddling & Snuggling, Developing Relationship, Falling In Love, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Napping, Not Beta Read, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Self-Indulgent, Sweet, Third Year Hinata Shouyou and Kageyama Tobio, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000, based on anime, oblivious boys, this fic is a trashcan fire and you have been warned, tired boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:28:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24551611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melskyfall/pseuds/melskyfall
Summary: “What are you even doing, Hinata boke?” Kageyama grumbled and Shouyou scowled at the insult, pulling harder on the tip of his nose in revenge. He used his other hand to smack Kageyama’s forehead.“Trying to get your stupid face to relax already,” he said, lips pursed and a frown on his own face when Kageyama cracked an eye open. He glared at Shouyou through it but he only pulled harder on his nose, noticing the skin was turning red under the abuse.-In which Kageyama is more tired than usual during a study session. Cuddling ensues.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 2
Kudos: 119





	softly (your breath, your touch, your existence)

**Author's Note:**

> this is a mess read at your own discretion ahaha
> 
>  _[Talk Me Down](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e1L6Fqnt_kE)_ \- Troye Sivan  
>  _Falling for U_ \- Peachy!, mxmtoon  
>  _Absolutely Smitten_ \- Dodie

Shouyou would be the first to argue that he and Kageyama did not have a close relationship. Yet, he couldn’t deny that they’d gotten closer by the time they reached their third year of high school.

It was bound to happen after working together so much. The longer you are around someone over weeks, months, and years, the more you form some sort of attachment.  However  vague it was with Tsukishima, it didn’t change the fact that Shouyou felt it with his peers. He wouldn’t know what to do if the blond bean pole cut off all interactions with him and the team. After all they’d been through together on the Karasuno volleyball team?

Yet, he could not argue with the fact that the attachment had a certain intensity towards Kageyama .

It was so bad that, at times, Shouyou caught himself thinking of him as his best friend.

He’d shake his head every time it happened, unwilling to think of the cold teenager as such. It was a side effect of the perfect tosses Kageyama gave him for more than two years now, he was sure. They spent an endless of time together, both in and out of scheduled practices.

It was like how one loved their family if they were not the definition of scum. You spend so much time with someone embedded into your life that you can only bring yourself to love them.  Shouyou’s volleyball teammates over the years were not horrible, even if there were the less than sweet kouhai, but they were also not some sort of evil .

Study sessions between the two plus Yachi at one of their homes were normal.  Kageyama prove that he was not a complete idiot when it came to academic materials, but they continued to be no match for Tsukishima and Yamaguchi . Shouyou knew the two held a few study sessions together, but the others of their year were never invited to them.

For this night, Yachi was too busy with personal affairs to make it but encouraged them to have a session anyway. After all, they were now in the same class and had a test coming soon, did they not? The two boys crumbled like wet paper under her earnest eyes.

There was no need to share notes and as such the desk became first come first served territory.  Kageyama hadn’t even made the effort to race him up the stairs, greeting his mother with a flat tone and then following . The other boy flopped onto his bed face first and without grade when he started taking over the desk.

Shouyou looked at him for a few seconds before before trying to make a dent into his homework. The year  barely  started and their teachers were eager to pile work onto their laps. It left Shouyou with almost no time to sleep between classes and practice hours. He’d never adored coffee but started drinking it when the lack of sleep became too much.

Even if he were to receive some kind of scholarship or  be scouted  , he would still need to look like a dedicated student to get into a good university. It wasn’t a fact he liked to acknowledge, what with his difficulty to  retain  materials, but it was the truth.

He worked away a page of math problems, glancing at times at his cheat sheet, before looking back towards Kageyama  . The younger boy only moved so his face wouldn’t  be smothered by  a pillow anymore. He faced Shouyou’s way, his eyes closed and brow furrowed.

Shouyou ripped his eyes away and went onto his next sheet of homework. Yet, the deed  was done  and the urge encouraged to want more.  He couldn’t stop throwing a look or glance Kageyama’s way, cataloguing every little detail that changed every time .

A line made its way onto his piece of paper every time he  was distracted  for too long. Shouyou grumbled and erased the latest one he’d created but couldn’t stop himself from looking again. It took one more time of him doing so before he gave up and slammed his pencil down, abandoning his homework.

“Kageyama-kun,” Shouyou complained, voice edging on a whine. “There is no point for study group meetings if only one of us does anything. Then we'll fail together and it'll be glorious to see the sensei furious."

He didn’t make a sound or twitch at Shouyou’s voice, frown intact on his brow. The first one to get wrinkles between them would definitely be Kageyama, he would go as far as betting on it.

“Kageyama-kuuuun,” he complained, forcing himself to stand and intent on poking at Kageyama’s cheeks until he  was pried  awake .

Instead, his finger froze a millimetre away from skin.

They were often found together during their second year with the excuse that knowing the habits of someone was crucial to team dynamics  . It was even more so when they started their third year. Sharing a class did that to them, Shouyou knew.  Though, sometimes he’d catch himself thinking it was because they were closer friends this time around .

Did something happen to Kageyama for him to be this grumpy and tired?

Now that he thought about it, there were dark circles under Kageyama’s eyes.

“Kageyama-kun?” Shouyou asked. Kageyama’s nose wrinkled, like it did sometimes when he felt frustrated. At that, Shouyou couldn’t help but allow his pointer finger to trail down of the nose bridge. He did it a few times and then brought his thumb up to pinch the tip when the wrinkles remained.

“What are you even doing, Hinata boke?” Kageyama grumbled and Shouyou scowled at the insult, pulling harder on the tip of his nose in revenge. He used his other hand to smack Kageyama’s forehead.

“Trying to get your stupid face to relax already,” he said, lips pursed and a frown on his own face. Kageyama cracked an eye open to glare at Shouyou through it but he only pulled harder on his nose. He noticed the skin was turning red under the abuse.

“Stop it already,” Kageyama grumbled, batting at him without much strength. Shouyou felt his nose twitch under his hand but the wrinkles did not go, making it so he wouldn’t let up as well.

He didn’t know why he was so insistent on this matter.

“Not until you stop being Frowny-yama,” he grumbled back. Kageyama continued to ignore him, the scrunch in the middle of his face only becoming tighter yet. Shouyou scowled again and pulled a tad harder, if only to annoy Kageyama into a reaction.

He got a reaction, but not one Shouyou would usually expect - including scowls, insults, and even some yelling if the mood struck .

Instead of what he’d usually do, Kageyama twisted further onto his left side and brought his arms up. He wrapped them around Shouyou’s shoulders and pulled him down into his chest. It made him yelp, the hand on Kageyama's nose now  awkwardly  against his mouth.

“Let’s take a nap,” he said against Shouyou’s skin, eyes closed and features peaceful as he felt panic rise. “Practice ran late.”

Shouyou couldn’t bring himself to answer, eyes wide and mouth fallen open. He felt Kageyama’s warm breath against his hand, making the skin there tingle and the hairs on his arms rise. If he thought about it too much he would also fixate on how close their faces were.

“The hell are you thinking,” he yelped in his panic, “Kageyama?!?!”

“About when you’re going to drop the honorifics outside of attaching an insult to my name or games,” he answered, moving his face somewhat closer to Shouyou’s hand . If he were any lesser being, Shouyou would’ve thought he was being nuzzled. “Or when you’re annoyed.”

“Kageyama…”

“Hmm?” he went, a questioning lilt in the noise and something at the corner of his lips. If Shouyou dared, he would think of it as a small smile.

“Are you drunk or something?”

Even then, Kageyama didn’t scowl or push Shouyou away. It would be a mistake because Shouyou was becoming  increasingly  comfortable.

That was a definitive problem.

“Or something,” Kageyama answered, the arm not crushed under Shouyou’s weight trailing down to his waist . He started making little circles there. Shouyou became all too aware of the bare strip of skin only a few centimetres lower, where his shirt rode up.

“And that’s supposed to mean what exactly?” Shouyou couldn’t help but ask, snatching his hand away from Kageyama’s face and bringing it closer to his chest. Their chests considering how close they laid on the bed.

“Not sure yet,” he said, though then he frowned again.  Shouyou was about to make an indignant comment on it - try pulling on his nose again, though he was beginning to think touching Kageyama was dangerous - before he was being moved again .

Kageyama reached between their chests for Shouyou’s hands with his free one, the cold fingertips almost making him yelp  . He moved Shouyou’s left arm to go around his back before reaching back between them. There he loosened the tight curl of Shouyou’s hand,  gently  pressing between his fingers to spread it open. He soothed the skin where his nails bit into.

Without his permission, the hand behind Kageyama's back grasped at his sweatshirt. The dark haired boy pulled him closer yet.

“How can you not be sure yet?!” he  furiously  whispered when Kageyama pulled them closer yet. Shouyou could feel the warm of his own breath on his face, nose all but tucked into Kageyama’s collarbone.

“Haven’t thought of it much yet,” he answered in Shouyou’s hair.

“Did you think through pulling me into your bed when we have homework and a test to study for???

It wouldn’t be the first time they slept together -  literally  .  There was studying sessions, movie nights with the team, and cramped inns where few were willing to sleep close to Kageyama . They’d end up in piles at times and Shouyou was not unfamiliar to waking tangled with Kageyama and many others.

So why was his heart pounding so hard if it was nothing spectacular? Because Kageyama initiated the…

Oh, he might as well call it what it was.

Kageyama initiated the cuddling and Shouyou never cuddled anyone other than his little sister after childhood .

“Nope, will be mad when I wake up.”

“Fuck you too I guess.”

With those words, Shouyou felt Kageyama’s breath slow down and become even more even.

He could say he  was restrained  against his will if he didn’t score well on a homework or the upcoming test.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed!!! I wrote this to destress when I couldn't because of school sigh~ and just got around to proofreading the mess I created. this also happened because I was rewatching Haikyuu for the fourth time or so but we don't talk about that
> 
> I have a [kagehina playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4LY7E8C4RTiG2VgkSu0Hgy?si=QXwnU0grS-6vXwZ5TLvlaA) if you want to check it out~ you can leave some suggestions in the comments below if you want to as well <3
> 
> (\\_/) shameless self promo: here's my [twitter](https://twitter.com/melskyfall) !
> 
> leave a comment and chances are I’ll cry of happiness no matter what it says


End file.
